Gryffindor goggleheads
by V-Tamer 02
Summary: Our story follows Tagiru, the big-headed Gryffindor, along with his senpais Taichi and Taiki and his buddy Takuya, in their ever-so-slightly above average daily lives at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. May contain some language because I'm British and we swear a lot. Also may contain casual Taishiro yaoi because OTP, but I'll keep it in the background.
1. The boy who was never cursed anyway

Taiki sat up in his bed next to Taichi, breathing heavily. He pulled his goggles up and looked over as Taichi squirmed slightly in his direction, drearily asking;

"What's wrong...? I was having a dream about a gorgeous lunch..." He moaned, flopping his arm over the gap and onto the bedside table to get the lamp.

"I just... I can feel a storm coming." Taiki explained, in a worried tone.

"The new first-years. I'm worried about going back this year, it just feels... Foreboding..." To which Taichi simply responded with;

"Ah shut yer yap, it'll be fine... You owe me a fictional cinnamon ramen, dick..." Before promptly falling back to sleep in the strangest of positions. He was on his front, with one foot folded over towards his butt, the other hanging off the side of the bed, one arm almost completely engulfed by his monolithic hair, with only two fingers visible, and the other on the table.

Taiki chuckled to himself.

"How does Koushiro deal with that hair? I wonder how many combs are in there. Maybe that's even where his headband went. Oh well, I'll wonder about it in the morning..." And with that he yawned, turned off the light, ran his fingers through his not-as-big-but-still-pretty-big hair, slipped his goggles over his eyes and peacefully fell asleep.

(Interlude)

Meanwhile, in Japan, one other boy was just waking up. He was about average sized, with tall brown hair, which had a strange red tuft at the front, he had plump cheeks, with yellowy-brown eyes, a slim physique, and a set of blue rectangular goggles with yellow lenses around his neck, that his grandfather had made for him years ago.

The boy lazily rolled out of bed, groaning as he picked himself up from the floor. However, as soon as he was on his feet, his eyes shot open, and he became his usual overly-confident and outgoing self. He slid his goggles up to his forehead, and looked around the room, settling his eyes on a tiny crimson-red and white device with three buttons. He picked it up and looked at the pixel screen, which had a small digital monster on it, when suddenly a voice called him from downstairs.

"Tagiru-kun? Tagiru-kun?! You have a letter, Tagiru-kun!"

At that notion, Tagiru instead placed the Crimson device on the table and almost fell down the stairs, crashing into about three walks on his way to the kitchen/living room. His mother, who also had a mysterious red patch at the front of her hair, handed him the letter, which was bulky in one place, and was sealed with a wax stamp.

"Wow, I never get mail! What is this? Why is there a H on it?" He started rapidly quizzing his clueless mother.

"Oh just open it already Tagiru, I don't know." She sighed.

She had no idea how he could be so loud and energetic in the mornings, when she could barely get up on time for breakfast. Tagiru's father was no better either, and he certainly couldn't have got the trait from his grandmother. That left one candidate.

"God dammit, dad. You got your revenge..." She thought slightly angrily to herself.

Meanwhile, Tagiru was sitting in the middle of the room reading this letter... In perfect English. She walked over to him, surprised.

"When did you learn to speak English?" She asked him, confused, as he had never listened in language classes.

"The letter came with a thing called a jabber-nut. It's from a British school. They want me to learn magic." Tagiru explained, also super confused. He looked at the letter again, checking to see he had read it properly, before looking up at his mother.

"Yup. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Glenfinnan Loch, Scotland." They looked at each other, then at the letter, then back at each other.

"What the fuck...?" They both said at the same time.


	2. Meeting Takuya, and Diagon Alley

**_I forgot to add an author's note in the last chapter, my bad! Basically, think of that as the prologue. It was a twenty minute thing because I was bored, and apparently someone likes it, so here's the next chapter. You may notice a few digs at pop culture and even 02's Miyako as well, in the form of (literal) Mary Sue. Anyway, enjoy!_**

It had been a rather confusing summer for Tagiru. He had left school halfway through a Japanese educational year, had to pack for an entire year's worth of what was essentially boarding school, he had to visit and say goodbye to the minimal family he had, meet up with all his friends for the last time, say goodbye to his own mother, and now he was stepping out of an airport in the Capitol city of one of four collective united countries when he had never even left Japan before. And Jesus Christ was he dying.

He was lucky he even got on the plane without his mother, because he'd spent so long explaining about the school to the security guy that the plane was about to leave and he had to run like all hell to get to it before the door closed. To add to it, it was a sixteen or something hour flight with no stops, the food wasn't that great, and the in-flight movie selections were either that really popular weird American porno movie, stupid animated kids' movies, twilight, or Naruto. He decided to sit through Naruto, but he fell asleep because he found it boring and it was clogged with filler. Or at least he tried to, because he soon enough found out that he altogether hated planes so much that he couldn't sleep, so subsequently hadn't slept in around 30-something hours. Talk about insult to injury.

But finally, here he was, in the huge, classy, muddled-up, double-deckered, red bricked, polite, drunk and notoriously racist city of London, in England. He looked around at the busy airport parking, and looked for the sign with his name on it. There were signs with some really weird things on it, like 'Chibi Sunny convention goers' and 'Nahasapimapetilon family' or even one that tauntingly read 'Uzumaki Naruto', but none with his name on it. So, he decided to spend his first British money on a take-away coffee and some popcorn and took a perch on a bench, waiting for it to clear a little.

After a while, he heard someone shouting;

"Akashi Tagiru? Is there an Akashi Tagiru anywhere?" As soon as he heard this, he almost jumped up from his seat and walked over to the source of the noise, who was unexpectedly also around his age.

"Here. I'm Tagiru." He laughed a bit as he walked over to the kid. He was about the same height as Tagiru, slightly shorter, and was also Japanese-looking. He had an olive-ish coloured hat with what looked like motorcycle goggles, a wicked mullet behind his neck, a red shirt with a yellow tee underneath, green cargo shorts and what looked like brown leather driving gloves.

The boy turned and looked at Tagiru, with a sigh of relief.

"God, I thought you'd never make it. I'm Takuya by the way, I got here from Hokkaido not long ago. I've been told by the principal teacher Albus Dumbledore to keep track of everything and keep us together. Bad idea really, I'm all over the place with anything I do, and I'm sorry if I drive you insane or anything just now, I haven't slept in over 48 hours and I've been keeping myself going solely on coffee and gingerbread men. You want one? I have loads. I think it may be a problem." He babbled on, before finally stopping and offering Tagiru an oversized gingerbread man with about two kilos of sugar on it.

"Uhh, Sure, thanks. So where are we going?" He asked, squeezing the huge cookie into his rucksack.

"Oh, I have it on a sheet of paper here. We're booked into the Hilton on Trafalgar Square for two nights, in one of the top double rooms. I hope you have British money, because there's room service and movie rentals if we wake up at 1 am which I predict will happen as Japan is nine hours ahead of the U.K." And with that, Takuya grabbed his cases and rocketed off towards a waiting taxi in the pick-up section. Tagiru followed, stumbling about in his near-unconscious state, and struggling to stay on his feet with all of his bags. He piled them into the boot of the black vehicle and clumped into the back with Takuya. He told the driver where they were going, and sat back. He looked over at Takuya, who was sitting in a tense position, jittering about like an insane person in a strait jacket, with a gigantic over-exaggerated grin on his face.

"Is he okay...?" The driver asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, not really. But would you be after being awake solely on coffee and gigantic gingerbread cookies for 48 hours? Don't worry about him, he's probably harmless." Tagiru replied, and the driver just stayed silent the rest of the trip, apart from asking for fees at the hotel and saying goodbye as he drove off.

(interlude)

"What... The hell...?" Takuya mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed.

"When did I get to a hotel...? Where IS this hotel...? And why am I in a double bed...?" He looked around the room, extremely confused.

"You got drunk on coffee and gingerbread men on your flight to the UK so I brought you to the hotel we had booked for us by the school, where you then proceeded to rant for two hours about how the woman at the desk was a terrorist bitch, and then passed out on the desk." Tagiru laughed as he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with his hair flopped over his face.

"Oh... I did it again..." Takuya trailed off as he had a flashback session to the many other times he had been drunk on gingerbread and coffee.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Tagiru asked in a worried tone.

"I've done that before..." Takuya replied sheepishly, with a blush.

"I ended up asleep on granny's vegetable patch once... Apparently I spent about an hour ranting about American politics and Donald Trump, then ran outside and started running a hoe through the dirt because 'fuck FarmVille', but I can't remember shit about it. I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"Yeah..." Tagiru just sat in silence for a few minutes, before grabbing some clothes and walking back to the bathroom to get dressed, while Takuya awkwardly got up and made them some tea. Coffee was a bad idea at this point in time, so he left it sitting, because he figured it would be like drinking alcohol when you were hungover.

Around an hour later, the two walked out of the hotel and into the busy square. They had decided to get all the wizard shopping out of the way first, so they didn't have to rush to the train from the shops the next day. It was an awkward taxi ride to the leaky cauldron, because it was the same driver, but it didn't last very long because traffic was surprisingly easy that morning. The two then walked into the leaky cauldron, asked the man to help with the wall, and walked out the back. Takuya punched the code in, and the wall retracted. Neither of them could believe their eyes as they saw Diagon Alley for the first time. The boys marvelled at the shops, filled with brooms and gloves, sweets, cloaks, books, potions, even birds and animals. There were lights, and statues, and moving signs, and just about everything they had never seen before. But the crown jewel of the alley was all the way at the other end: Gringotts bank, which was where they were headed first.

When they walked in, they looked at the multitude of goblins with stamps, and both of them felt a little unnerved. They walked to the desk at the end of the room, and rang the bell for attention, to which another short goblin tottled over.

"Uh, I believe we have accounts set up?" Takuya sheepishly asked, looking at the goblin's soulless eyes.

"Names?" The goblin simply replied.

"Takuya. Kanbara Takuya."

"And I'm Tagiru. Akashi Tagiru." The boys both informed, and without another word, the goblin ducked under the desk and popped up with two keys in hand. He handed one to either of them.

"I presume the two of you should like to exchange?" The goblin asked again, with his droning voice. The boys both handed him sums of various Japanese, British, and Takuya even had some Icelandic money for some reason, and within a few minutes the goblin had returned with equivalents in Sickles, Knuts and Galleons. The boys thanked the goblin and walked out.

"Now the real fun begins..." Tagiru grinned over at Takuya.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" The two yelled and ran off to the first shop.

They got all the serious stuff out of the way first, and then spent a good couple of hours in the wizard sports, jokes and bookshops.

"Hey, you never know when stun bombs, firecrackers or a retractable mallet are gonna come in handy." Takuya laughed as they walked out of the joke shop and into 'potions and brews', which was fittingly owned by a woman called Mary Sue. She was tall, with glasses and bright purple hair, and an aviator helmet on her head. She walked out of the shop just as they walked in though, so they were in the shop alone. They walked into the main bulk of the store, which was plastered with decorative canisters and liquid features up the walls. Takuya walked up the left, which had more innocent sorts of potions such as Felix felisis; the love potion, and potions for say, luck or strength. Tagiru however, was wandering up the less innocent right side of the shop, which had potions such as corrosion, liquid fear, bottled screams, even instant death potions, and it was plastered with warnings and caution signs. As he was walking, Tagiru heard a small beeping - his Digimon. He pulled it out to look at it, but as he did, he hit an outstandingly placed nail in the floor, tripped, and the digimon left his hand and flew straight into the cauldron labelled: 'permanent transfiguration'.

"Aww, crap!" Tagiru moaned as he looked on in horror at the cauldron. However when he picked himself up, he started panicking even more...

The cauldron was emanating a bright light, and it was bubbling. Takuya ran over in panic, hearing the noises and noticing the flash.

"What did you do?!" Takuya yelled, panicking.

"I don't know! I tripped and my digimon fell in and now it's bubbling and glowing and I have no idea what's going on!" Tagiru yelled back, also panicking. The two boys flailed about, not noticing that the cauldron was now spitting. Or at least they didn't until a large spittle hit Tagiru's hand. Tagiru dropped to the floor in pain as Takuya realised what was going on and dragged him away. Around that moment, a hand-paw looking thing grabbed the rim of the cauldron, and the rest of it started climbing out.

Takuya looked at the now unconscious Tagiru, and then back at the glowing purple thing emerging from the cauldron.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

 ** _Well, that's it. Chapter two. I ended it on a cliffhanger because I'm a dick. The next one'll probably be up in a couple days anyway, I write fast._**


	3. Finally, a fucking castle in this story!

**_I'm so glad people are actually reading this! Thanks! Updates'll be sporadic though, I don't have set times. Unfortunate, I know, I'm sorry. Anyway, where we left off..._**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"" Takuya was freaking out at a whole range of things, from the strange shape emerging from the cauldron, to his unconscious technical childminder/friend, to the fact that he was alone in a cramped corner surrounded by dangerous looking bottles, he didn't know what to think or where to look. So, being Takuya and being unable to keep his hands to himself, he started frantically flicking through bottles, pushing them to the side and smashing them on the floor when they fell. He scrabbled through the potions until he found one labelled 'poison' and grabbed it. However, just as he was about to turn around, he felt something fuzzy and slightly spiky on his shoulder, which gave him a fright. Subsequently, being Takuya as always, he passed out against the shelf.

[interlude]

When Takuya woke up again, he was greeted with a heck of a sight. He was in the same place, but in front of him was Tagiru and some other weird creature.

"Oh, hello, sleepyhead." Tagiru joked awkwardly, seeming rather calm.

"Speak for yourself, you passed out at a drop of liquid..." Takuya scoffed back, still half-asleep.

"Says you who fainted at a tap on the shoulder, ya pussy." The small purple thing giggled. He then turned around and faced Takuya, with a smile on his face. He was short and purple, with three spiked on his head, two presumably ears, a red armour thing on his body, and a purple tail like a hammer.

"Hey there, I'm gumdramon! The wild chi- oh wait, not in the machine, can't say that, sounds goofy. Oh well, I'm Gumdramon and I'm a sarcastic prick. Hi!" He laughed at his own jokes, although they weren't really jokes at all, just fact.

"Well, at least you're honest... I'm Takuya. Kanbara Takuya. Either that or Ta-chan, Baka-Taka, knobjockey, queef queen... You get the idea." Takuya tightened in a bit at the thought that he'd just told a purple thing his childhood nicknames, never mind extremely loudly in a public building.

"This is the digimon I was raising! I dropped it into the cauldron and my digimon turned into, well, a digimon! It's awesome!" Tagiru popped in with some exposition.

"Oh, okay, because THAT makes se-" Takuya was interrupted by a loud scream from the outside, an a seemingly huge commotion.

The three of them ran outside the potions shop to be greeted by a horrible sight. There was dust and rubble everywhere, people were running and screaming, and there were even corpses littered about in the destruction. They looked up to see a huge dragon emerging from the bank, and boy did it look pissed. Tagiru frantically reached into his pocket, but it was empty.

"Crap, we forgot to get wands!" He yelled at Takuya, who instantly started freaking out along with Tagiru. However, Gumdramon wasn't freaking out. He tugged at Tagiru's excessively large shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Tagiru! Let me fight him!" The purple pipsqueak shouted through the screaming and flame noises.

"I can take this guy! Take this!" And without hesitation, Gumdramon ran off towards the dragon, throwing a wooden-made crimson device with a screen at Tagiru as he did.

"No! Gumdramon, Don't" Tagiru yelled and tried to run after Gumdramon, but was held back by Takuya.

"You'll be killed!" He screamed at the top of his small eleven-year-old lungs.

"We fought and beat five Metal Tyrannomon on the plane, I think I'll be okay!" Gumdramon screamed back, launching in with an attack. Tagiru and Takuya watched on in horror as the little guy was knocked left, right and centre by this brute of a dragon, barely clinging to his strength. Eventually though, Tagiru gave up watching and kicked Takuya down, sprinting into the potion shop to get to the third floor of the building. As he did, he noticed a small light coming from the screen on this wooden device he'd gotten from Gumdramon.

"I wonder what this does... What it is... Why Gumdramon gave it to me..." He wondered as he ran up the second flight of stairs.

"Speak of the devil!" He yelled, startled, as the small creature was launched at him through the window. He was clearly unconscious, so Tagiru decided his most sensible move, as he was unarmed against a dragon, was to turn tail and leg it. However as he did, another attack sort of looking flash came from outside... But Tagiru was already running, so he grabbed Takuya on the way past and neither said anything until they got back to the hotel.

The next day went pretty smoothly. They managed to get wands, Tagiru's a hawthorn and basilisk with a measure of twelve inches, and Takuya's a hypogriff blood with rose petal and a measure of twelve and a half. They looked around at some more of London, the Thames, the eye, stuff like that, and then they arrived at king's cross station.

They looked around at the station to spot someone who might look like a student. Thankfully, Takuya spied two, and the trio ran down after them.

One had gigantic brown hair, with rounded goggles and a blue headband. Under his robe he had a blue shirt, with a yellow tee underlay, brown shorts, and knee high football socks that were scrunched down. He also had peculiar white gloves. The other one had not-as-big-but-still-pretty-big darker brown hair, sort of hexagonal green-lensed goggles, like kites with the tops and bottoms cut off and laid sideways, a mainly red shirt with a jagged grey stripe down the side and blue on the other side of it, brown shorts, more white gloves, and trainers. They turned around to look at the two younger boys.

"Hey, I have a question. How do we get to platform nine and three quarters?" Tagiru asked, extremely confused at the ticket.

"Like this." The one with the green goggles said as he charged at the wall and disappeared. The one with the bigger hair soon followed, and eventually - with much hesitation - the other two. Takuya stopped to marvel at the train until Tagiru grabbed him, and they chased after the big-haired older kids, and onto the train. By sheer luck, the four of them ended up sharing a cabin in the mark one coach as well, so they got to know each other better. The one with the bigger hair was Taichi, a second year, and the other one was Taiki, his best friend/adopted sibling, also second year.

"So what's with the digimon?" Taichi asked, looking to Gumdramon.

"How do you know what he is?" Tagiru asked in reply, to which Taichi and Taiki cautiously nodded at each other and held up their Digivices. Taiki's was similar to Tagiru's, but a lighter red rather than Crimson. However Taichi's was a lot different, with a central screen, antenna, three buttons rather than a dial, and a different overall shape and colour scheme. It was smaller and had a sort of octagonal shape to it, but not really.

"We have our own." Taiki laughed, as their screens lit up and two digimon appeared. Taiki's jumped out, where as Taichi's stayed in the device.

"This is Shoutmon. He's kinda sorta maybe a pretty big deal in the digital world. That's what they call the space between by the way." Taiki explained and gestured to the forming digimon. Shoutmon was a bit taller than Gumdramon, with a triangular head and headphones, and a pointed nose, a short-ish red body with white armour similar to Gumdramon's, and a yellow scarf for effect. He nodded in greeting and took a seat.

"And I'm sure you'll know who V-dramon is, right? This is Zeromaru, you can call him Zero, and he's a V-dramon. Bit big for the carriage though." Taichi laughed as he explained, to which his digimon made a sulky sort of noise before turning to face the two younger boys, Specifically Takuya, and shouting;

"Hey! I'm Zero! Nice to meet you!" And then going back to a more chibi sprite form and sitting with a cute expression on his face.

"Wow, they're impressive huh?" Takuya was excited at the situation, considering how quickly he had taken to Gumdramon.

"You're telling me! This is awesome!" Tagiru half-shouted, before putting his hands over his mouth awkwardly after realising he was too loud, which just prompted everyone else to laugh and created more noise. The rest of the train ride was spent laughing about random stuff they talked about, teaching the younger boys about wizard sweets, and watching Taichi and Tagiru have a chocolate frog eating contest, which obviously Tagiru won. When they got nearer to the castle, they put the digimon back in their 'Xros loaders' as they were called, and Taichi bagged his Digivice - which was just a Digivice - just as the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. They stepped off the train, confused at having to leave their stuff on it, and took a first look at the castle.

"Woah... No fucking way." The boys marvelled at the huge castle across the now dark lake, a giant stone castle with tall towers, a load of cool bridges and outbuildings, a strange looking tree in the middle of nowhere, and loads of lights and even some floaty things.

"Well, this looks interesting!" Came a voice from Tagiru's Xros loader, which was actually Gumdramon talking through the speakers.

"Shh..." Tagiru pushed his hand over the speaker, and the physically two, spiritually three boys walked off towards the boats, now separated from the other two and their digimon.

As they traversed the halls of the castle, they were amazed at the huge stone walls and candles and torches, but even more amazed by the food when they reached the hall. However, sorting came first. They lined up down the middle, headed by the tall green-clad professor McGonagall, and were called up one by one. She scrolled through the list, and eventually landed on;

"Tagiru Akashi!" The woman barked, badly pronounced, as expected really. He hesitantly looked down at Gumdramon, then back at Takuya with a nod, and walked up. He took a seat in the monolithic chair (not as monolithic as Taichi's hair though, a thought which had Tagiru giggle slightly). He looked down at Taichi and Taiki, who were next to each other at the red table. They waved slightly and laughed a bit, but it fell silent when the hat barked;

"RIGHT! Another gogglehead... Where do I put you..." Tagiru jumped slightly at the fact he was wearing a talking hat.

"Hmm... There's courage, yes, but also danger... I can sense great adversity in this one... I guess it must be... GRYFFINDOR!" And at that notion, a loud cheer came from the red table, Taiki punching the air slightly, and Tagiru sauntered over and sat with his friends, looking back as Takuya's name was called. Takuya seemed extremely chill compared to Tagiru, and he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor with the rest. A quick speech and a wonderful banquet - in which Tagiru are the most again - and the day was done.

 ** _Ha, I bet you all thought Taichi would have an Agumon didn't you. Don't lie, you did. I was originally going to have the loaders be wands, but that was a weird idea... Oh well, chapter four coming... Whenever I feel like it. Enjoy._**


	4. Jyou, Kou, and the D1 grand-prix

**_Hey! I haven't posted in a while because Christmas! Oh well, here's a new chapter! Say, I feel as if I'm the only person who actually writes decent multi-chapter digimon fanfiction... It's a little sad... Oh well, Jyou-senpai makes everything better._**

The first few weeks were chill enough, and nothing really happened. Tagiru and Takuya were getting used to the castle layout, with a little guidance from a map made by Taichi and Taiki. The pairs hadn't really talked much actually, apart from at meals and things, and even then Taichi didn't show up half the time. So as always Tagiru, who was getting sick of it, decided to ask Taiki.

"Hey, Taiki, where does Taichi go at lunch breaks?" He asked randomly at lunch, swallowing down a huge mouthful of chicken.

"Training. He probably has Gumdramon and Shoutmon with him too, at a guess." Taiki replied, holding up his empty Xros Loader. Tagiru looked at his as well, also empty.

"So that's where he goes..." Tagiru laughed a bit.

"I thought he was just on a lunch break..."

"So what are they training for...?" Asked Takuya, who was a bit suspicious of Taichi at this point.

"The grand-prix. It's a battle tournament held every year in the digital world, between Digivice holders. Nothing too serious." Taiki explained, with a laugh.

"So we can participate?" Tagiru squeaked, excitedly.

"No, unfortunately. Xros-enabled tamers are disqualified on the grounds that the Xros system requires more than one digimon. Teams with more than one digimon are banned from participating." Taiki patted Tagiru sarcastically on the shoulder as he frowned.

"So what happens to the winner?" Takuya asked, leaning in a bit to hear over the babbling crowd.

"They get prize money and stuff as usual, I guess. Oh, and they get the crown emblem on their Digivice, behind the screen. It's broadcast across the globe via web streaming, so everyone who can't get there live or can't participate can watch. It's great!" Taiki was getting excited just explaining it.

"I do feel bad for Wallace and Hideto though..." He trailed off a bit.

"Who're Wallace and Hideto?" Tagiru asked.

"They're Digivice holders, one American and one Japanese, but they can't participate because Wallace had twin Digimon, and Hideto has two digimon AND two bloody Digivices. and having more than one is against the rules isn't it? Kinda sad really. They get to present the web stream though, and have their own emblems on their Digivices, which nobody else can-"

Taiki was interrupted by a loud crash. Everyone in the great hall stopped eating and looked towards the door, surprised.

"What was that...?" Takuya asked hesitantly.

"I have a hunch." Taiki replied in a way more serious tone than just before. He waited for minor panic to ensue before jumping from his seat and running out the door towards the bridge, Tagiru and Takuya in chase. They ran to the great stone bridge at the front door to see a small white digimon with its tamer on the floor.

"Jyou!" Taiki yelled before running towards the tamer and kneeling down. Takuya ran over as well, but Tagiru instead looked back, towards the now quiet door.

"Guys...?!" He shouted over.

"What?!" Takuya yelled back in reply.

"Do the teachers know about the digimon...?!" Tagiru shouted again, in rising panic.

"Nope!" Taiki replied, lifting the unconscious Jyou.

"Then we better move because I think they're coming!" And with that, Tagiru ran to the other two and grabbed Jyou's Digivice.

"Return!" He yelled, pulling the White digimon into the device, as Takuya grabbed Jyou's legs, Taiki the arms, and they carried him around to a hidden spot on the castle wall. The teachers walked out, headed by McGonagall, and stopped in confusion.

"Hello...?" One of them said in a sort of high voice, but to no reply.

"If we find anyone out here, they won't get away lightly!" McGonagall barked in frustration. At that, Taiki nabbed the map from Takuya's pocket and opened it up.

"What are you doing?!" Takuya whispered.

"Saving our asses! Follow me!" Taiki replied, sneaking off around the corner, the other two again following, with Jyou and the Digivice in hand. Taiki muttered a spell, and with a flick of his wand, they crawled into a hidden passage in the wall, narrowly avoiding Flitwick, and started climbing the narrow tunnel.

They came out behind a statue in one of the towers, and set Jyou down on the floor. They sat for a few seconds, before Takuya finally piped up.

"What the fuck was that?!" He yelled.

"A rip in the fabric of space. I'm gonna guess Jyou was in a battle, against a really strong opponent at that..." Taiki replied, trailing.

"Well, whatever, we gotta get the dark-haired glasses kid back to his dorm. What's the Ravenclaw password?" Tagiru asked, amused at the whole situation as of present.

"This year, it's España Mexicana, I believe. Strange-ass password if you ask me." Came a voice from behind. Taichi sauntered up the empty staircase, laughing. He was followed by Shoutmon and Gumdramon, and then by Zero, the three of them laughing together.

"Take it Jyou was in a bad battle huh?" Taiki asked, gesturing towards Jyou.

"Saiba. Neo Saiba challenged him to a training match. So of course, Jyou was dragged into it by Gomamon, and I'm pretty sure you know the rest." Taichi explained, and grabbed the Digivice from Jyou's pocket, calling out Gomamon. Gumdramon and Shoutmon sank back a bit for this part, not sure how loud Taichi was going to be.

"Right you, what do you have to say for yourself?" He frowned down at the small white and purple seal digimon.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." Gomamon replied in a dull tone. At this point, Gumdramon and Shoutmon stopped being so cautious.

"Well then, now that's over, you put up a good fight." Taichi patted Gomamon on the head and stood up again.

"Now if you will, he needs to go to his dorm, lunch is about to be over, we all have classes, and I have a cute ginger nerd to retrieve from the digital world." And with that, Taichi put Gomamon back in his Digivice, and walked away.

"Taichi's dating Sora...?" Tagiru whispered to Gumdramon, giggling.

"He isn't. Put two and two together and I'll tell you the only other ginger kid in second year is also a Digivice holder. I'll let you figure it out." And Gumdramon hopped back into Tagiru's Xros loader, along with Shoutmon to Taiki's.

And it was again another peaceful day. Takuya blew up some substance in potions class, Tagiru fell down the stairs going to dinner, and that was about it. Until, of course, later that night. Takuya was sitting on his bed, reading a manga, and Tagiru was sound asleep, when suddenly Takuya's phone started beeping. He tried the answer button, but to no avail, it just kept beeping. Some sort of map was on the screen.

"Hey. Tagiru." Takuya shook his friend to wake him up.

"What is it..." Tagiru droned, in the sleepiest of ways.

"Check this out. I think it's a map." Takuya showed his phone, making Tagiru yell like his eyes were melting in the bright light, before Takuya slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Get up, we're going on an adventure." And without hesitation, Takuya bagged his book, grabbed his cloak, and yanked Tagiru out of bed and into the common room in his jammies. The two of them slunk down the stairs and made their way towards the door, and were just about to leave when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"And where are you going?" Asked the figure in the window.

"Uhh, uh, we, we were-we were just... Uhh... Going for coffee. Yeah, coffee." Takuya stuttered in shock and slight fear.

"Sure. Coffee. Why do you need a phone to get coffee?" The figure advanced down the stairs, only its wide smile visible, in the most sinister of ways.

"Uhh... Think of something!" Takuya hissed at Tagiru with a nudge. However, Tagiru just nudged him softly back with a drunk-sounding laugh.

"Y'know, I'd have thought you would know to keep Tagiru on his sleep schedule." The figure laughed as he finally moved into the light. He was a tallish boy with messy ginger hair, pink and blue jammies with a shirt top, green bunny slippers, and a Digivice on his chest pocket. There was only one person who fit this description - Izumi Koushiro, second year student. Taichi's 'cute ginger nerd'.

"Oh, it's you." Takuya sighed in relief.

"You didn't think I would let you go alone did you? I gotta get outta here anyway, I should be back in Ravenclaw. I just came here to help you." Koushiro laughed.

"How did you know...?" Tagiru asked, still half-asleep.

"Tentomon. Tentomon knows everything." Koushiro smiled as he held up his Digivice, which was the exact same as Taichi's and Jyou's.

"Hey! Tagiru! What's going on?!" Gumdramon suddenly yawned from the Xros loader, obviously also just waking up.

"We're going on an adventure. Anyone got an invisibility cloak?" Takuya put Tagiru on his own feet and looked at Koushiro.

"How'd you think I get here every night to see Taichi? I'm so smooth even Taiki doesn't know I do it." The older boy smiled, holding up a green, red and brown cloak.

 ** _Well, that's it. The fourth chapter. Again, sorry I took so long! Merry Christmas and happy new year!_**


	5. Agnimon versus A suit of armour?

"Okay, now shut your faces and come with me." Koushiro whispered as the three boys tiptoed through the hall following the weird arrow on Takuya's phone, the owner of which was failing to follow instructions as it were, and was giggling considerably loudly.

"Takuya! Where the fuck did you get coffee?!" Tagiru scolded, taking the cup from his friend's hand after what happened last time, but Takuya grabbed it back, refusing to give up his beverage.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up?!" Koushiro whisper-yelled at the two of them.

"Is it so hard to listen to instructions?! And who gave Takuya coffee?!"

"I don't know, can you just open the door?" Tagiru asked, also getting kinda pissed. So, Koushiro opened the door in front of them, which was the door to... The broom cupboard? That couldn't be right.

"Why the hell is the arrow pointing to those brooms...?" Tagiru asked, rather confused. However, he didn't need to wait to find out, as before they knew, Takuya had left the safety of the invisibility cloak in his coffee haze and jumped onto one of the brooms, which sped out the window. The two others looked at each other and blinked a couple times before realising what was actually happening.

"GET HIM!" They both yelled before jumping onto two other brooms, Tagiru yanking his goggles down, and they both chased after their may-as-well-have-been-drunk friend.

Tagiru and Koushiro were in panic as they clung onto the brooms, stomachs in their heads. Takuya however was seemingly completely fine...

"How the HELL does he DO that?!" Koushiro shouted over at Tagiru whilst being launched all ways.

"I hAVE no idEa...!" Tagiru tried to shout back, also being thrown all over the place. Just then, Koushiro had a brainwave. Takuya seemed to be deathly still, so maybe if he just relaxed... Got it!

"Just relax!" He instructed the still bucking Tagiru, but just as he saidthat, a flash came between the two of them, and it wasn't Takuya, they knew that much. It looked more like someone in a suit of armour? They were both pretty confused. What made them panic though, was that said armour may not have been Takuya, but it was putting up a bloody good chase on him. The two of them kicked forwards on their brooms, narrowly avoiding a tower spire in the dark, and began to give chase themselves. They flew over and under bridges, past teachers' rooms, past dormitories, past classrooms, it was an intense chase. The armour tried a dirty trick by firing magic at the two unarmed digits, and the amount of random spells that it had just pulled out of it's arse was amazing. It must have been a strange sight to the teachers, as they wandered through the corridors in panic. A suit of armour and three unidentifiable boys in their jammies were flying around the castle at about three in the morning. A few of the teachers made their ways to the front bridge, just as the suit of armour caught Takuya and came rocketing down towards the entrance. However, what they didn't realise was that the armour wasn't heading for the castle, but for another world entirely, the digital world; the gate to which was directly at the end of the bridge in question. A flash and all four of them were gone.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Tagiru asked as his eyes cleared.

"This is..." Koushiro looked around, just to make sure.

"This is the digital world. Welcome to the digital world, Tagiru." As the white-ish fog cleared, the strange and beautiful view of the digital world at night appeared. They were in the forest of irrelevant road signs on file island, one of them anyway, looking out over... A lake with a metro trolley in the middle? It was all a little weird to Tagiru, but it was exhilarating and tempting at the same time.

"Okay, I could spend bloody forever looking at this because this shit is beautiful, however we have work to do. Where the hell did they go?" Tagiru asked, hoping Koushiro caught a glimpse.

"I have no idea where they went, but we may as well search the coliseum." Koushiro suggested at the fact the guy was wearing armour. So, having no leads to go on, they decided to try it. They were walking for a bit before they finally reached the coliseum, a huge stone battle facility built on the one open plain they could find in this damn forest. It was red painted, and about the size of your average IKEA store, and there was a lot of noise coming from it.

"What the hell is going on in there? It sounds like an overdone dungeons and digimon session, and I'm guessing the DM is Taichi. Seems like something he would do..." Tagiru giggled, just imagining Taichi sitting behind his board shouting statistics at a table of Koushiro. (Author note: I don't know what the plural for Koushiro would be, but that's meant to be plural right there. Tagiru is imagining all the players as Koushiro because he's the most likely of them to play something like D&D, let's be honest.)

"Riiiiiiiight..." Kou rolled his eyes as he walked into the coliseum, followed by Tagiru. They expected to walk in to a nice scene of training, but were instead greeted by one hell of a sight. Sure enough, there was the armour guy, a now unconscious sleeping Takuya in hand, looking pretty angry. But he was angry at someone.

"Wait..." Tagiru squinted in the dust, making out the features of the small child before them.

"Is that... Takenouchi? From the hufflepuffs? The hell are you doing here?!" To which the tall-ish ginger girl waved back, only to be struck by a painful looking blow to the back from the armoured person.

"Where is the legendary warrior spirit?!" The suit of armour bellowed. Well, not bellowed, Tagiru thought. It was a higher voice than he'd expected... Higher than his own, but not exactly as high as, say, Flitwick, and it sounded a bit midland if he was honest. Not exactly Essex, not exactly Liverpool, somewhere in between. Nottingham perhaps? Yeah, Nottingham. He had a Nottingham accent, the more posh end of the spectrum as well. It was definitely male though, he could tell that much. But Nottingham or not, he had Tagiru's best friend, and that wasn't gonna get off lightly. Tagiru narrowed his eyes at the armoured man, and whipped out his Xros Loader from behind his back, holding it out for Gumdramon. It was time for a battle.

As soon as he saw the Xros Loader, the armoured man stopped in his tracks. Tagiru waved at Koushiro to move and grab Takenouchi, to which the ginger duly responded and grabbed his fellow ginge, backing out of the battlefield.

"Now... If this was Pokémon, I would say this was a one-on-one battle, and as soon as one goes down, we declare the victor." Tagiru said simply, in a calm voice.

"However, this isn't Pokémon. This is DIGIMON!" The small goggleheaded child yelled, calling out Gumdramon to the field. Somehow, this seemed to enrage the armoured figure, and he started to growl.

"Gumdramon! GET HIM!" Tagiru yelled and thrust out an arm, to which the small purple monster lunged forward with a shout. Meanwhile, Koushiro yelled a spell at the suit of armour, stopping it in it's tracks.

"Where do I aim, Tagiru?! Where's his weak spot?!" Gumdramon asked, running towards the enemy.

"Anywhere that isn't Takuya! Try and grab the phone! Unless Kou has any disintegrating spells!" Tagiru replied, wary that the armour still had his best friend. However, everyone stopped at the sound of a fourth voice in the conversation.

"T-Tagiru...? Where are we...?" Takuya cooed as he simply slipped out of his captor's arm and on to his face on the floor, finally reawakened.

"Uhh... Nowhere in particular..." Tagiru tried to think of something, signalling frantically to Koushiro for help.

"We're in a simulation." Koushiro stood up, trying to hide Sora's unconscious body from view.

"We're spectating you, this is all a game. It's like the gundam machine at the arcade, or an actually good version of sword art online. The villain is behind you, but it won't activate until you find a power up hidden in the building. So you need to take your phone and use the arrow on it to find the power up." He explained, gesturing to the phone in Takuya's hand, to which Takuya just responded with a light, drunk sounding giggle before Tagiru called back Gumdramon, took his friend's hand and they both walked off to find this 'warrior spirit'.

To save on chapter length, we'll skip all the waiting around, because really there wasn't much else. Koushiro sat around periodically blasting this armoured guy with a temporary petrification spell like it was nothing, and Tagiru and Takuya were just walking through a bunch of tunnels under the coliseum. Takuya was awake now, and fully aware. However, he stopped in his tracks.

"What's that smell...?" He asked Tagiru, who had kept walking a bit before realising.

"Wait... Don't tell me..." Tagiru sniffed and came to the sudden horrific realisation.

"I smell... Gingerbread!" Takuya perked up for a second, before going down on all fours and doggy-style sprinting off.

"Oh bloody hell, not again!" Tagiru ran after him. However, Tagiru was too slow catching up to his friend, but he didn't find out in the way he expected. Instead of walking in to a room of actual gingerbread men, Tagiru was startled by a flash, and shortly after, a large figure grabbed him as it ran out. The two of them burst to the surface with a crash mixture of smoke and coliseum wall.

"Oh, finally, you got back." Kou snorted, rolling his eyes.

"May I?" He looked over to Tagiru, who nodded. And with that, Kou flicked his wand and the giant suit of armour charged at what could only have been Takuya. Tagiru jumped out of the way as Takuya braced for impact with the huge suit. They collided, and a loud, sharp ring emanated from the battle, almost destroying everyone's hearing entirely. Next, Takuya jumped into the air above the armour, and shouted his attack name before sending a ball of flame at the armour. It was knocked over with ease, and as it went down, a pop was heard.

"Keep at it! You're winning!" Tagiru yelled from the sidelines, a lot more excited than he should have been. So, Takuya launched another attack at the enemy, but the enemy didn't react.

"What the...?" Takuya stopped fighting as he watched the armour twist and scratch at itself on the floor. It seemed to be making noises too...

"Ow! Get off me, dammit! Stop fucking squirming, you little shit! Of all the times!"

And at that, the armour just got up and ran off.

"Akashi! Kanbara! You make a cute couple but please, sleep on each other some other time!" Sprout barked at the two goggleheads, as the both shot up straight, startled.

"Sorry sir, we'll try..." Takuya apologised, looking down.

"But it was damn worth it." Tagiru whispered, nudging his friend and looking down into his hand. In Takuya's hand in question, was a small black and red device, about the size of an iphone 6 plus. On the screen, the same thing Takuya had indeed turned into last night. Agnimon, the warrior of flame. Takuya had turned into a Digimon.

 **Okay okay, for such a long wait, it wasn't a great chapter. I'm sorry, I wrote myself into a corned halfway through the chapter and I got stuck. I'll try to make the next chapter better, I swear.**


End file.
